Christmas Miracle
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: A little Christmas fic that starts with Amanda being injured and not allowed to go home without anyone there with her. It's just a soft fic with feelings that stem from friends to much more. Plus Christmas excitement with the kids. Hope yall like. Leave reviews if you want as long as its constructive.


Amanda had finally been released to go home after being in the hospital overnight. Finding the perp in his hideout, he had taken a hostage, a young girl. Rollins and Fin had gone after him. Getting the hostage safe without harm was their main focus. But leave it to her to end up in the hospital a couple days before Christmas. She had been shot in her leg, but the victim had been saved and that was what mattered. That she go home with little physical damage, the mental damage was going to be enough to deal with.

_She dinged her bell for a nurse to come in and give her some pain medication. The nurse came in and did so. Telling her that the doctor was prepping to release her if she had someone to stay with at least for the night. _

She had text Fin telling him she wanted to go home and to ask about the girls. He had told her that Jesse had clung to Liv and didnt want to be separated so Liv took both Jesse and Billie home with her and Noah. Fin told her to text Liv and see if she would bring the girls to see her. Amanda text him back "_I wanna go home. I dont wanna spend Billies first Christmas in the hospital. Can we stay with you_? _I cant be released with this injury unless I have somewhere to stay._" He had told her as much as he would of course let her stay, that his son, husband and grandson were staying with him for the holiday. She heaved a sigh and texted back. "_Thanks._" The nurse had finally come in to check on her and she had dozed off. The nurse let her rest for a bit.

She had slept about two hours when she started waking up, hearing a familiar voice in the hallway telling kids to be quiet that their mama was resting. Liv had brought the kids. Liv knocked on the door and poked her head in with Billie resting on her shoulder. Her voice soft. "_Hi, can we come in. I have some visitors who want to see you._" Amanda yawned and smiled. "_Oh yes, please do." _ Her face lit up when Jesse and Noah both came in. Jesse running over to her mama immediately, grabbing her hand. "_Mama, you're okay._" Amanda nodded, "_I am, just have a big boo boo on my leg." _ Liv looked at her. "Amanda you wanna hold Billie? She's missed you." Amanda reached out her hands to take the nine month old. Once Amanda had her in her arms Liv helped Jesse up on the bed next to her mama. Amanda teared up having her girls with her. Jesse looked at her "_Mama when are you coming home?_" Amanda kissed her forehead. "I will be soon babygirl. I gotta clear it with the doctors." Liv furrowed her brow.

"_Is everything okay Amanda? Did they say something that we should be worried about?" _Amanda sighed, just as Billie did the same thing and snuggled more into Amanda's chest. "Liv I cant go home yet unless I have someone to stay with. They are afraid of my injury and healing. I asked Fin if I could stay with him, he only said no cause his son, husband and grandson are up for the holidays. So I'm screwed." She looked down. Noah looked at Amanda then looked at his mom. "_Mommy why doesnt Aunt Amanda come stay with us? I could share my room with Jesse._" Liv smiled at the generosity of her son. He had become quite attached to the blonde who had also become a very dear friend to her as well ever since the birth of Jesse and then being named Billie's godmother. Amanda looked at Liv, she didnt want to have to ask. Liv walked over to Amanda who had winced at a pain shooting in her leg. Thankfully the bullet hadnt hit her knee. It was a flesh wound but had gone in deep and had to be removed. "_Amanda I was actually going to suggest you come stay with us even before Noah asked. Honey there's no way you would be able to care for both Jesse and Billie with that injury. You're going to need lots of rest to build that strength up in that leg. So will do you me a favor and come and stay with us?" _

Amanda winced again at the pain in her leg. Liv was right she wasnt going to be able to maneuver around that great til this injury healed. Amanda teared up again, "_If its not too much of an imposition Liv I'd appreciate staying with you. Thats the only way they are going to let me out of here anyway. Plus I dont wanna spend Christmas in a hospital bed._" Liv looked at her, there was no way she would let that happen anyway.

Just then the doctor came in. "Hi Miss Rollins, how are you feeling?" Amanda told him she was feeling sore and achy. He told her that was to be expected. "I do have your discharge papers. Did you happen to find someone that you would be able to stay with for at least a couple days? I know its alot with Christmas in a few days, but you cant put a whole lot of pressure on this wound just yet and of course these beautiful little girls will keep you on your feet." Olivia looked at the doctor. "_She will be staying with me until she gets back on her feet. Is there anything I should be on the lookout for while she recovers?_" The doctor looked at Olivia, "Just keep an eye out for swelling, mucuous like discharge could be green or greenish yellow in color. Also any discoloration in the area. The bullet didnt do any damage, it just went in and didnt come out. She's going to need crutches to get around and if she can stay off that leg as much as possible for the next couple weeks that would be very beneficial to her healing. Since it's a couple weeks to the holiday."

Olivia looked at Amanda and the kids. "_She's a part of my family so she and her girls will be at my house for the holiday._" She looked at the kids "_And yes, Santa will come for all the kids at my house._" Amanda teared up. The doctor went to grab a pair of crutches and the release forms. Amanda tried to tell Liv it was fine and Liv stood firm saying that Santa could come for all the kids at her house. She used that tone that Amanda knew there was no way to win that. The doctor came back shortly with the crutches he sized her with and some prescriptions. She thanked him and he told her she could leave as soon as she felt strong enough to get up. The kids watching to make sure she didnt fall. Noah offering to carry her back and to hold Jesse's hand.

**Olivia's House**

Olivia told Amanda to wait in the car til she got the kids in the house. She let them in the house, telling Noah to hold Billie. She went back out to the car, she saw Amanda resting her head in her hands apparently crying. She hurried over to the car door opening it up. Softly speaking, "_Honey what's wrong_?" Amanda looked at her trying to shake the tears off. "_It just is shitty, I can barely get around cause I fucking got shot. I have an infant to take care of and a toddler._" Olivia gently helped her out of the car, "Amanda, I'm here to help. This is why you are staying here with me. So I can help you. So you can heal. I think you'll be pretty good by Christmas but I still prefer to have you here. You're family, the kids are family. I can if you like have Lucy come over and stay with the kids and I can take you over to your place to get the girls gifts and we can have it all set up for Christmas." Amanda looked at her, "_You really wouldnt mind having all that stuff here for the girls?" _She stopped short and winced at the shooting pain in her leg. She held onto the car for a moment. Liv's brow furrowed with worry "_Amanda are you okay? Let me get you inside so you can sit down._" Amanda nodded, letting Liv bring her inside. Her leg in immense pain. Liv sat her down immediately in the most comfortable chair she had. "_Amanda do not move. I'll get the kids settled and fed._" Amanda nodded. Her pain so great that she had tears stinging her eyes. Her voice soft "_How am I gonna get my stuff_?" Liv put her hand on her shoulder "_Honey I can call Lucy, have her come over and stay with you and the kids. You can make me a list of what you need and I can go over to your place and get it._"

Amanda looked at her, Billie wanted her mama. So Liv took her from Noah and handed her to Amanda. Amanda smiled at her baby girl as she cuddled with her mama. "_Mama loves you Billie girl. You're my pretty baby arent you." _ Billie started pawing at Amanda's shirt letting her know she wanted to be fed. Before she did that she looked at Liv who had sat down. "_If you want to go and do that for me, I'd be grateful. There's one other thing._" Since Billie kept pulling at Amanda's shirt she opened the garment, lifting her bra up and helped her to latch. The now satisfied infant suckled happily. Amanda looked at her doe eyed. She loved the feel of her daughter connecting with her this way, she watched in awe of her child the same way she used to watch Jesse nurse. "_I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable Liv. It just comes so natural when I'm at home. I should have..." _ Olivia looked at the blonde doing the very thing that came natural to a mother, she was feeding her child. "Nonsense Amanda, you are doing what you need to be doing. Amanda nodded and let Billie nurse, hoping the infant would be done rather quick this go round as she felt more exposed than ever. "_Um... how do I say this, without putting my foot in my mouth._" Liv looked at her. She could tell the blonde was having trouble getting things out. Amanda couldnt get this out right now she needed to think more about how she was going to tell the woman she had chosen to be Billie's godmother that she had feelings for her.

**Amanda's Apartment**

Olivia had gotten Lucy to come over and Amanda decided she was going to go. She needed to get over her place and pack her own clothes. She wasnt keen on Olivia touching her undergarments and picking them out. They made their way over to Amanda's apartment. It took Amanda some time to get up to her apartment cause of the stairs. She was thankful for Liv's patience. They gathered all the things Amanda was going to need for a few weeks, as well as things for the girls. Diapers and stuff for Billie. Liv made several trips to the car. Amanda hobbled around gathering the gifts she had wrapped for the girls. Olivia chuckled "_Jesus Amanda think you got them enough_?" Amanda smiled, "I just want happy girls Liv. I want them to have what I never had growing up." Liv understood that as she did the same for Noah. Once Liv got the car loaded with the gifts, it was time to get Amanda safely back to the car. It took a little bit, helping Amanda down the stairs so she wouldnt fall. Alot of being held close to Liv's body. How was she gonna make it through the holiday being in such close proximity with Liv, having the kids playing. It would be like a family. She winced while sitting back in the car. Her leg was hurting like hell.

Didnt take long for them to get back to Olivia's. Since it had gotten late in the evening Lucy had put the kids to bed. She had read to them and given Billie her bottle and put her in the pack and play that Liv had. Jesse and Noah were camping out in his room. She had blown up the airbed for Jesse who squealed with delight. After being paid by Liv, Lucy took off after wishing Amanda well. Amanda had settled on the couch, trying to get as comfortable as she could with a bum leg that was throbbing like a son of a bitch. Well the doctor had told her to take it easy and she hadnt really kept off of it.

Olivia saw that Amanda was in immense pain once again. "Honey, are you alright?" Liv asked as she sat on the table in front of the couch. "_My leg..._" was all the smaller woman could spit out. The blonde was wincing. "Let me get your scripts out of your bag." The brunette got up and got into Amanda's bag where they had put the medication. She grabbed the pills and read the instructions quickly. She put the meds in a little dixie cup as she grabbed a glass of ice water to bring over to Amanda. "Here Amanda, take these." Amanda took the cup with the pills. "_Uh thanks Liv... I could have gotten them myself though._" Liv looked at her, "Nonsense Amanda. You're in my house for the main reason of keeping you off that leg. Let me take care of it."

With the kids in bed, thanks to Lucy keeping them on a routine, it ended up just being the women in the living room with a hallmark movie on. Amanda was zoned out thinking how to tell Olivia her feelings. She'd been reveling in her thoughts lately, very unsure how to express it. Liv watched Amanda closely for a bit, wondering what was up with the blonde who seemed to be distancing herself from her. She was unsure whether to be up front and ask Amanda what was up or not.

Soon after feeling eyes on her Amanda shook herself out of her own mind, when she did that she saw that Olivia was staring at her. "_What Liv_?" The blonde murmurs softly, her face getting a bit red. "Nothing. I just saw you were zoned out... everything alright?" "_Yeah, everything's fine. Leg is just bothering me._" Amanda replied quickly. Then she chewed her lip, hesitating. She wanted to tell Olivia, but at the same time, she wanted everything to stay the way it was. She didnt want everything to get wierd or tense if she spilled her feelings about how she really felt towards Liv. Amanda ended up drifting off to sleep after finally getting comfortable on the couch since the meds mad her drowsy, still lost in thought as her mind raced.

_It was a wierd ass dream starting out. It was Amanda as a teenager in highschool round junior or senior year. She was the shy athletic chick who was also very competitive. She was in science class when the brunette chick walked into the class. She stared closely as if she recognized her. Since the brunette was a new student she didnt. But it felt like she did. It was a young Liv. She felt like she knew who the girl was but couldnt quite put her finger on it. The teacher began the lecture saying that for the project, they were going to paired off into partners. This particular lab project needed a team of two. The teacher started naming off partners, making Amanda and the new brunette to the class Olivia partners. _

_Her dream switched off to where her and Olivia were working on a project somewhere and Amanda wouldnt stop staring at her. At the current time in her dream, they were together, both lab partners and as girlfriends. They'd been together a few months but Amanda had been pulling away leaving Olivia hurt and confused._

_In the dream Liv had confronted Amanda, asking why she was suddenly pulling away and Amanda had been in tears. "I cant justify how I really feel about you.. I dont know a lot about love. But, I've seen you. Times that you were begging to be loved when I watched you in school at lunch, before we got together. You were begging to be loved, and now when you tell me you want to be loved, it makes my heart hurt because I thought I had been loving you to the best of my abilities but apparently I'm not doing it well enough, Liv." She shook her head, unable to fathom that her girlfriend felt this way._

_**"You really hurt me, Amanda... **__All the fights we've been having lately... I feel like an idiot for thinking we'd work out.. But maybe I just dont need love..." she sighed, that hurt sigh. You've stuck by my side time and time again, and now, you're just now feeling like an idiot? Take what pain you know about me, and multiply it by twenty and you've got my heart for the past five years. You get me. You get my heart. You get my mind. I'm scared to love because of the shit that has happened to me but I try. I fucking try dammitt. It just feels unreal that you would love me.." Amanda was in tears. "I'm sorry Amanda..." Olivia says as she walks away. The tears were getting worse and it was so bad it was affecting Amanda to where she was really crying._

_"Amanda..." Liv says quietly and soothingly, trying to wake her up and rouse her from her dream. She had been watching the blonde cry, it killed her to see that. Finally a few minutes later after talking softly and soothingly, the blonde finally woke up and was sobbing. Olivia held Amanda closely and tightly. "Honey you must've been having a hell of a dream. You were crying in your sleep." Amanda cowered her head. "It was bad..." Amanda murmurs. Now with that dream she was beyond scared shitless to tell Liv how she really felt about her. Man this was not the way to start the holiday._

_**Closer to Christmas...**_

Amanda's injury was sure taking it's sweet ass time to heal. She hated it, it was making her more bitchy and irritable. What she did like was the fact when Olivia set the tree up she included all the kids and said they were making a new tradition and memory this year. The girls right up there with Olivia as she was stringing lights and placing ornaments. Noah letting her girls join in the festivities like it had always been like this. Amanda looked at Liv when Jesse and Billie came over to her. Jesse all excited as she spoke "_Mama...Mama look at the tree. Auntie Liv and... and... Noah let us help." _ Amanda smiled. She then saw Liv whispering to Noah, "_my sweet boy why dont you go help Auntie Manda up and walk over here, I'm gonna pick up Billie and have her put the star atop of the Christmas tree."_ Noah did what he was asked telling Jesse to stay by his mommy while he got her mama. Olivia watched as her son went over to Amanda, gently taking her hand, helping her stand. Waiting til she was steady then walked with her slowly over to the tree. Amanda took her phone out of her pocket, her eyes full of loving tears. "_Liv, this is your and Noah's tree. Jesse, Billie, and I can just watch._" Liv put her hand on Amanda's shoulder "_Sweetie, we want to do this, infact this was Noah's idea._" Amanda smiled. Jesse standing by Amanda as Liv pucked up Billie who was very intrigued with the bulbs on the bottom of the tree. As she picked Billie up she spoke softly, "_Sweet girl, I need you to place this up on that spot._" Billie smiled and nodded her head. Billie gripped the star tight in her chubby little hands and with Liv's help she got that star in the spot. Amanda got the whole thing on her phone, Billie cheering at everyones clapping.

Amanda had to look away quickly, she didnt want anyone to see the tears in her eyes. This made her very emotional. This made her feelings even harder to ignore now. The way Liv bonded with her kids and yeah she was infact Billie's godmother, shit she had been more of a parental figure to her than Billie's own father who once Amanda told him she couldnt marry him cause she didnt love him he had walked out of her life and his daughters life. Now what was she to do? Being in this place, this enviroment, how was she gonna keep her feelings in check and not make the wrong move? After putting Billie down, Noah took the girls to go play. He was glad to have playmates over. Since Amanda had sat back down Liv sat back on the couch as well. She was wondering what was on her friends mind. Amanda was a hard woman to read, she gave off confusing vibes, although she was seeing Amanda in a new light. All the sudden Olivia wanted to show the blonde affection. She was getting that yearning that she hadnt had since she and Tucker had split. Olivia broke the silence between them, "_Amanda what do you say once the kids go to bed we pop open some wine, kick back and just relax? We can talk and what not without having a worry of being interrupted._" Amanda looked at her. "_What is it you want to talk about Liv_?" Amanda was curious, as Olivia had her serious face on when she said that. "_Liv I dont want us to imposition you and Noah for the holiday._"

Olivia put her hand on Amanda's arm, letting her fingers tap softy "Honey you and those kids are not an imposition. Noah's face lit right up when he saw they were coming to stay with us, and you too. He loves being around you." Amanda smiled. "_I love being around him too. He's really a great kid. He seems to be healing from the aftermath with Sheila._" Liv nodded taking a sip of wine, "_I dont know what I would have done if it hadnt of been for you when that happened. You really took charge and did anything you could to bring my son home to me. That means more than you will ever know."_ Amanda took a sip of her drink. She kind of wanted the booze now but she could wait. She was thinking should she tell Liv her feelings or not. She decided not to until they were sure of no interruptions later. "_So how long am I out of work? I really cant afford it, but I know you're not gonna let me back til I'm one-hundred percent._" Olivia looked at her. "Right now I want that leg to heal to where you can put solid pressure on it. I cant take the risk of something happening to you, you have two girls here that need you."

It got to be late, Billie needed to be fed again. The older kids had made macaroni and cheese with the help of Olivia. Noah lifted Billie and brought her over to Amanda. "_Auntie, Billie's fussy again. I think she's hungry and tired._" Amanda took the infant from Noah. "_Thank you honey for keeping such a good on both the girls. You know you'd make a great big brother someday._" Noah smiled and walked away leaving Amanda to feed Billie. She settled back and relaxed to feed her. The baby girl falling asleep when she was done. Olivia had gotten the other two settled in bed. Noah following Jesse's lead and giving Amanda hugs and kisses before walking to Noah's room. Olivia came over and gently lifted Billie from Amanda's arms. "_I'm going to put her in her pack and play in the kids room. Then we can have some wine and talk._"

**Wine, Chat, & Feelings**

Amanda grabbed her crutches that she was supposed to use while getting around so she didnt put pressure on the injured leg. She got up and started moving towards the kitchen table. She grabbed the bottle of wine and set it on the table, turning to grab the glasses wasnt so easy. She ended up twisting her good leg the wrong way and lost her balance. Not what she wanted to do. She landed with a hard bang. Upon hearing the loud bang Olivia came rushing out of the kids room. Seeing Amanda on the floor she rushed to the blonde's side. She knelt down by Amanda speaking softly as to not upset the woman who was so dead set on doing things by herself "_Amanda are you okay?_" Amanda was embarrassed to high hell and she started to close herself off. Her voice shaky when answering "_Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just slipped._" She tried to get herself up but was having trouble gaining her balance. Liv looked at her "Here let me help you get up back up and steady, you didn't hurt your injured leg did you?" Liv helped her up and got her steady. Then walked her over to the couch. "_No, I didnt. I did something and twisted the other foot and landed on my ass. Liv, I was trying to help out a little bit instead of being on my ass 24/7 and get the wine and bring it over." _ Olivia sat down on the couch and watched as Amanda tried to get comfortable. Once she did, Olivia got back up and grabbed the wine and the glasses.

Walking back over to the couch though not a far walk, maybe a few steps it gave Olivia time to think quick. Having Amanda and the girls with her for this holiday gave her feelings. She had been thinking about Amanda in different lights, now fully admitting she had a crush on the blonde woman. Wondering what the feelings meant, boggled her. She didnt want to throw off the blonde as she was just coming off a relationship with Al. Man that guy was a real winner, and she meant that with the utmost sarcasm.

Amanda sat on the couch deep in thought. If she thought she had strong feelings for Liv before; they had just gotten stronger. Watching her with Billie, helping Billie put the star on the tree oh her heart swelled. She could have actually fallen in love with Olivia then, but Olivia wasnt that way. She was straight and not interested in anything but a friendship with Amanda. Amanda was fine with that, she just had to keep her feelings at bay and not ruin or make things awkward this holiday.

Olivia sat back on the couch, pouring them each a glass of wine and handing Amanda hers. "You know it really is nice having a house full for the holiday. Never had a real Christmas growing up and seeing the kids decorate the tree and be filled with joy and excitement really showed me what I've been missing. I'm glad you and the girls came here. I hope I didnt step on any toes when I had Billie put the star on the tree. I just thought it would be a sweet moment for you." Amanda smiled, Liv hadnt stepped on any toes, she made her kids feel wanted and special. "_No Liv you didnt. You made my girls feel included and special. It was so special it brought tears to my eyes. Liv you mean alot to the girls and to me. I cant thank you enough for this._" Olivia's heart warmed with hearing that. "Amanda you and the girls mean alot to Noah and I. It's almost like the girls are Noah's sisters."

_They continued to talk and drink the wine. Amanda was happy how it was going and how easy going this talk really was. She was scared to admit how she felt but she felt it was important to lay it on the line. Olivia sat trying to thing of how to tell the blonde woman sitting beside her that she had developed feelings for her. She didnt want to make it awkward, and maybe it was the holiday really pushing it; she didnt know, all she knew was she was crushing on the blonde._

Infact the talking was so indepth that they both went to talk at the same time, all you heard was "Liv, Manda" both women looking at each other. Amanda reaching down to rub her leg as it throbbed. Liv looked at Amanda "Go ahead, you go first." Amanda shook her head, "No you go first Liv." Olivia smiled, taking a minute to gather her thoughts. It was quiet in the house so she could actually say what she needed without any interruptions. Unless Billie got hungry.

Liv took a deep breath before she started. "_I have alot to say to you, I just dont want to overwhelm you. I know you have had alot go on and hell you're still going through alot. Seeing what you went through with Al, him cheating on you with the call girls for one. Man that hit you really hard. Then for your own reasons you gave him another chance and ended up pregnant. It broke my heart when you were contemplating abortion. Not even going to deny that. Then when you were about to have Billie you told me that he had proposed to you. I was happy for you. You were going to have a family that you didnt have. Then when you called and let us know that Billie had been born you told me that you told Al you couldnt marry him, and that reason being cause you werent in love with him. Shortly after we were all in that room together and you said 'just family' that was beautiful." _ Amanda looked at Liv and was trying to figure out what Liv was saying. Then Liv started speaking again "_Amanda I dont want to make you uncomfortable especially with all that has gone on recently. I know you are out of your element especially being injured and you cant be home taking care of yourself. But I'm just gonna say it, look Amanda I have feelings for you. I cant say when they happened, but they happened. I've been all over the place on whether to tell you, to keep it to myself, whatever. But you're my best friend Amanda and I cant keep shit like this from you. Now I really hope I havent upset you, made you uncomfortable or even ruined your holiday. I just had to tell you." _ Olivia shut up, she had just laid it all out on the line and had most likely left her best friend stunned beyond belief. She looked over at Amanda who was just sitting there, she couldnt read her emotion.

She was really afraid she had just overstepped her boundaries and overwhelmed the blonde. "_Amanda, can you please say something?_"

Amanda looked at Liv, she was shell shocked. In disbelief that her boss and best friend had just confessed to having feelings for her. Her voice got soft.

"_Olivia, wow. Never in a million years did I ever think I would hear what you just said come out of your mouth. I mean I aint gonna lie, I've thought about it but never did I think those words would come out of your mouth. Being with Al was a mistake. I never should have given him another chance after I found that he had been with pro's and paying for it. I mean shit I was dating him, how come I wasnt enough? Broke up with him, then felt sorry and decided to give him another chance. Was intimate on the fourth of July, stupidly without protection and got pregnant. I mean that wasnt smart, he tried to talk me into getting it taken care of; offering to pay to have it done. Yeah I never told you that. But guess what, you were there. You were there and you helped me decide that terminating my pregnancy wasnt for me. That I could do this. You made me see it. I swear to this day, I dont know what made him propose to me when I went into false labor. I put the ring on it and wore it, then you and I talked. You once again got me to see the light. To see that I really didnt need him. When I had Billie, I was alone. He had left after I told him I couldnt marry him cause I didnt love him. As a friend you have stepped up so much with the girls. Yes Carisi helps out too and he loves the girls. Liv, I have always carried a torch for you. I have always had the feelings. Now to be here at Christmas time its more like a family and it's intimate like couple intimate." _

Amanda left it at that. She didnt want to overwhelm the brunette with her feelings. Though the feelings had been close in nature she still didnt want to. Neither of them knew when it happened but they had moved to where they were right next to each other on the couch. Just looking at the tree. Olivia had started to gently thumb Amanda's hand. It didnt seem to bother the blonde so she kept up the gentle ministrations. After relaxing more into Olivia's touch, she felt comfortable enough and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. She took a deep breath, Olivia didnt seem uncomfortable with her resting her head on her shoulder. She felt a huge shift in them and not a bad shift either. Amanda lifted her head after a few moments. "We should probably get some rest since tomorrow is Christmas eve and the kids are going to be off the walls." Olivia nodded, " You are very right sweetie. How's your leg feeling? You're more than welcome to take my bed since it is more comfortable." Amanda looked at Liv, "I dont want to imposition you. Plus with all that was said tonight, I dont want you to be uncomfortable. " Liv looked at her with soft eyes "_Honey we just confessed to each other that we have feelings. I'm not uncomfortable with you. Hell I think you're the one person I am completely comfortable around." _ Amanda looked at her, "_If you are sure that I'm not putting you out then yeah I'll take the comfy bed since this leg of mine is hurting like a son of a bitch."_

**Christmas Eve & Christmas Day**

The kids were all excited for Santa to come. Well the older two kids were, Billie didn't have any clue as to what was going on. Olivia and Amanda had their hands full with the excitement with the two kids. They wanted to make cookies with Liv and Amanda. Talking all the good things bout Santa and what they wanted. Noah was actually very attached to Amanda with this extended stay and he didn't want her to leave. He liked that his mom had someone to talk to and that he had someone to play with. Olivia saw the attachment Noah was getting with Amanda, she hadnt seen this attachment with him and another person let alone a woman in a long time, actually since Sheila. She had betrayed his trust, she knew Amanda never would. Since it got around the time Santa came on Christmas Eve it was time to leave the treats for Santa and the reindeer.

Noah looked at Amanda "_Aunt Amanda, I'm glad you, Jesse and Billie are here with mommy and me. It'll make Santa's visit so much more fun." _ He then gave Amanda a huge hug. Jesse came over to Amanda giving her a hug and kiss. She even kissed Amanda's boo-boo. "_Mama I hope Santa heals your boo-boo. I love you." _ Amanda smiled, snuggled the girl tightly kissing her head "_I love you too Jesseboo. Now go get some sleep so Santa will come._" Jesse went over to Olivia. Hugging her and kissing her cheek "_I love you too Auntie Livia." _ Amanda winced at the pain shooting up her leg. Olivia went and tucked the kids into bed. She came back out to Amanda sitting for a bit to make sure the kids were asleep before 'Santa came and delivered his goodies.'

Taking a guess that the kids were asleep, Liv got up to play Santa. "I'll grab the girls stuff to Amanda. Just get up when you can. The cold is really bothering your leg aint it.?" Amanda nodded, "Yeah. Dont worry I'll get up and help set this all up. I don't want you to do all the work yourself when it's my kids too." Olivia smiled, "I'm actually enjoying doing this." She had put on her Santa hat to work. She looked at Amanda, tossing an elf hat at her "Here wear that and don't be a scrooge." Amanda stuck her tongue out and flipped her off. "_You're an ass Olivia._" She got up to help, she got over to the tree, though that being a feat she ended up stumbling almost falling cause her leg was giving out. Liv caught her, and cliche as it sounds they were right underneath that damned mistletoe. Amanda looked at Liv as she caught her, glancing upwards she spotted that damn mistletoe. "_**Nice place for the mistle...**_"__before she could get the words out Olivia had leaned her head in and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. Amanda completely under the spell, let Olivia's tongue slip inside and returned the kiss. The kiss continued for a minute, til Amanda was really weak. "_Olivia I need to sit._"

Olivia helped Amanda sit and she sat down next to her. Olivia sat, giving Amanda space if she needed it. They sat quietly in their own heads the clock chiming to let them know it was officially Christmas. Amanda looked at Olivia who was sitting there fiddling with her fingers. "_Merry Christmas Olivia, thank you for having me and my girls here." _ Olivia smiled "_Merry Christmas Amanda. I'm glad you and the girls are here." _ Olivia scooted closer to Amanda, "_Look I didn't want to make you uneasy, but I took the chance. I hope you didn't mind it. By the way you are one hell of a kisser._" Amanda blushed not used to the compliments "_You're quite the kisser yourself. I'm not uneasy or uncomfortable Liv. That felt right and I felt a connection. I'm just wondering where it all goes from here._" Olivia looked at Amanda while she had no clue what would happen in the future, she knew what was happening now. "_I don't have all the answers as to where things will go with us in the future, but with that said I do want to explore this if you do as well. We both have feelings for each other, the kids love each other. So let's make us happy and try." _ Amanda nodded, "I'd like that." She leaned her head back on the couch, having no effort to get up and go to the bedroom. "Liv we might as well just stay here since the kids will be up in a few hours yelling that Santa has come." Liv got up quickly since Amanda was resting comfortably she put a pillow under her leg on the coffee table. When she sat back down she pulled Amanda closer to her, letting Amanda's head rest on her shoulder. She kissed her forehead softly. When she did that Amanda tipped her chin and gave her a small, sweet chaste kiss on the lips. "_My christmas gift is you, us and this family Liv._" Both of them dozed off after that, sleeping for a few hours till they heard Billie start to whimper and the kids came out screaming with excitement. Since Amanda was still sore Olivia got up and brought her out, "Merry first Christmas sweet girl." She handed Billie to Amanda. Kissing Amanda softly as the kids tore into their gifts.

"HE CAME, SANTA CAME! Merry Christmas Mommy, Mama, Auntie Liv and Auntie Manda."


End file.
